The Light is You
by Hyocchi
Summary: Sasuke bimbang memutuskan tawaran yang diberikan oleh Sakura. Adopsi. Dia ingin Naruto yang memilihkan jawabannya. Namun Naruto tak datang di saat Sasuke membutuhkannya. Lalu, pilihan manakah yang akan dipilih Sasuke? Chapter 3 update! Read & review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The Light is You © saya sendiri.

**Warning :** Fic ini mengandung unsur SasuXfemNaru, AU, gaje (sedikit), OOC (sedikit). My first SasuNaru fic. Jadi maaf, kalau jelek.

**Fiction rated :** T

**Genre :** Saya bingung sebenarnya buat milih yang tepat. Tapi akhirnya saya milih yang 'itu'. Tolong kasih tau saya kalau salah genre.

**Pairing :** Udah dibilang tadi SasuXfemNaru.

**A/N :** O, iah! Anggap saja di fic ini Naruto masih umur 13 tahun, dan Sasuke seumurannya. Terus teman-teman Naruto yang lain umurnya bervariasi, silakan pembaca perkirakan sendiri.

**Happy reading!  
**

* * *

**-**

**-The Light is You-**

**-**

**Chapter 1**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

"Geraaah…" gerutu seorang gadis yang sejak tadi berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil mengusap peluhnya. Sinar matahari membakar seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Membuat kulitnya yang memang kecoklatan berubah menjadi lebih coklat.

Di hari seterik ini, dia sama sekali belum istirahat dari aktifitasnya. Dia menjajakan kue-kue kecil di trotoar jalan besar itu. Sudah ketahuan dari penampilannya kalau dia bukanlah anak yang normal seperti anak seusianya. Pakaiannya lusuh, menjinjing sebuah keranjang tempat kue, dan sebelah tangan yang satunya memegang tongkat sebagai tumpuannya berdiri. Ya. Gadis itu cacat. Sebelah kakinya tak bisa digerakkan. Sejak kecelakaan yang menimpanya 3 tahun lalu, dia kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Kalau saja waktu itu orang tuanya punya uang, tentu dia tak akan menjadi cacat. Karena mereka pasti akan bisa membiayai operasinya dan mengusahakan agar dia bisa berjalan lagi.

Ah, semuanya cuma mimpi. Kemalangan silih berganti datang kepadanya. Orang tuanya meninggal hanya berselang dua hari setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya berlalu. Hartanya pun semuanya disita. Dan kini dia diasuh oleh neneknya yang juga sudah renta. Akibatnya dia harus bekerja sekarang, semampunya. Sebatas apa yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Naru-chan…" panggil seorang anak lain yang juga berpakaian lusuh.

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan menyahut, "Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru mendekat lalu menyodorkan air minum kemasan gelas kepada gadis cacat tadi. "Ini, kau pasti haus kan?" tawarnya.

"Terimakasih…" jawabnya senang dan langsung menusukkan sedotannya.

"Naru-chan tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak kelelahan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku kuat kok… Gini sih biasa…" sahut gadis berambut pirang pendek itu sambil menghisap sedotan minumnya.

"Tapi tadi nenek Tsunade bilang padaku katanya kau agak tidak enak badan…" kata Shikamaru dengan nada sedikit cemas.

"Hhh… Nenek… Aku kan hanya sedikit bersin saja tadi pagi gara-gara alergi bulu kucing. Sampai segitunya…"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ya sudah, aku akan pergi ke sana dulu ya…" ucap Shikamaru sambil melangkah meninggalkannya.

"Iya… Terimakasih minumnya!" jawab Naru-chan sambil melambai pada temannya sesama pedagang asongan. Dia tetangganya. Rumah mereka juga berdekatan.

Naru-chan. Begitu panggilan akrabnya. Nama aslinya Naruto Uzumaki. Tapi lebih suka dipanggil Naru-chan karena nama Naruto itu lebih terdengar seperti nama seorang anak lelaki. Dulu, sebelum jadi cacat, dia adalah anak tunggal konglomerat Uzumaki. Namun, putaran takdir kini merubah nasibnya secara total. Naru-chan adalah seorang anak yang selalu ceria. Tak peduli dengan keadaan fisiknya yang terbatas, dia selalu melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya sendiri. Misalnya yang dilakukannya sekarang, bekerja untuk menghidupi neneknya dan dirinya. Dia tak ingin dikasihani meski dia seorang cacat. Karena itulah, orang-orang di sekitarnya tak pernah menganggapnya seperti orang cacat. Tetapi Naru-chan, gadis normal seperti lainnya.

Tak berapa lama dia menunggu, sebuah bis datang. Menurunkan beberapa muatan, dan dari pintu yang satunya beberapa orang masuk. Termasuk Naru-chan yang berusaha naik dengan susah payah karena harus membawa keranjang dagangannya dan berjalan dengan tongkat. Beberapa kali dia didesak orang yang berusaha masuk lebih dulu.

"Pluk…" air minum gelasan yang tadi dibawa dan belum sempat dihabiskannya terjatuh karena tersenggol seseorang. Baru berniat akan memungutnya kembali, gelas itu terinjak kaki seseorang.

Orang itu menoleh. "Oh, maaf." Kemudian pergi mendahuluinya masuk bis.

Ingin sekali dia marah pada orang itu. Tapi apa daya, orang cacat sepertinya tak akan mendapat apresiasi apapun atas segala yang dilakukannya. Lagipula, rasanya kata maaf saja sudah cukup untuk menggantikan rasa kesalnya.

Akhirnya dengan susah payah dia berhasil masuk ke dalam bis. Dia berniat menjajakan kuenya yang masih tersisa separuh kepada penumpang bis ini. Biasanya pun dia melakukannya dan selalu berhasil menghabiskan sisa dagangannya.

"Silakan, tuan, nyonya… kuenya…" dia menjajakan ke setiap penumpang bis itu. Seseorang membeli. Dan kemudian disusul beberapa orang lain.

Akhirnya tibalah bis itu di sebuah halte. Dan dagangan Naru-chan masih tersisa beberapa buah. Tapi dia segera turun dan berganti menunggu bis yang berlawanan arahnya dengan bis tadi, yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat semula sebelum naik bis tadi.

Di dalam bis yang ditumpanginya kali ini, dia tidak menjajakan dagangannya. Selain penumpangnya sepi, lagi pula sisa dagangannya pun hanya tersisa kurang dari sepuluh buah. Dia berpikir akan membawanya pulang dan memakannya bersama seseorang yang akan ditemuinya sebentar lagi.

-

-

Sesampainya dia di halte tempatnya turun dari bis, dia segera menuju ke arah jalan pulangnya. Namun baru beberapa meter, dia berbelok arah. Bukan menuju ke tempat tinggalnya. Tetapi berbelok arah ke jalan yang menuju sebuah panti asuhan.

"Semoga dia senang aku datang dan membawakan kue ini…" batin Naru-chan riang.

Setelah lima belas menit berjalan, sampailah ia di depan rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dengan _banner_ depannya 'Dandelion House'. Dia masuk melewati pintu pagar belakang rumah itu. Ada anak-anak yang sedang bermain riang di halaman rumah. Di Dandelion House itu ada tujuh anak yang di asuh. Hampir semuanya adalah anak kecil tapi ada seorang yang sebaya dengannya.

Mata biru Naru-chan menangkap sosok yang dicarinya sedang duduk bersila di bawah pohon sambil memegangi sebuah buku. Seorang anak yang seusia dengannya dan juga sangat akrab dengannya karena mereka senasib.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggilnya.

Yang merasa dipanggil sama sekali tidak menoleh. Tapi tampak jelas dia tersenyum menanggapi panggilan itu.

Naru-chan mendekatinya, lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Naru-chan pulang cepat?" tanya anak lelaki itu.

"Ya… Aku memang ingin cepat pulang. Ini, aku bawakan sisa daganganku. Kita makan bersama, ya…"

"Kenapa disisakan? Kenapa tidak dijual semuanya saja?"

"Hmm… Aku ingin memakannya dengan Sasuke-kun sih, jadi aku membawakannya untukmu."

"Terimakasih…"

Sasuke meraba-raba sesuatu di samping dan di depannya. Naru-chan mengerti. Akhirnya dia meletakkan sebuah kue di telapak tangan Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku merepotkan Naru-chan…" ucap Sasuke. Naru-chan tersenyum.

Ya, Sasuke adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang diasuh di sana. Dia teman akrab Naru-chan sejak Sasuke dititipkan di sini. Dia juga senasib dengan Naru-chan yang cacat. Dia buta. Sebuah kecelakaan juga telah merenggut penglihatannya. Syaraf matanya terputus dan akibatnya dia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat lagi sekarang. Sedangkan kedua orangtua dan kakaknya tewas bersamaan dengan kecelakaan itu. Hanya dia yang selamat meski harus cacat. Dulu Sasuke selalu murung. Dia tidak mau bermain dengan teman lain di panti itu, dan sepertinya teman-teman barunya di panti itu pun enggan berada di dekatnya. Hingga dia berkenalan dengan Naru-chan yang kemudian bisa menghiburnya dan tersenyum kembali.

-

_Sebulan yang lalu…_

"Sasuke, aku akan menitipkanmu si sini. Di panti asuhan ini kau pasti akan lebih baik. Maaf, paman tidak bisa membawamu. Aku harus pergi ke luar negeri dalam jangka waktu yang belum pasti. Belum lagi aku harus sering berpindah-pindah…" kata seorang laki-laki sambil memeluk seorang anak yang akan ditinggalkannya di Dandelion House.

"Bilang saja kalau aku hanya akan merepotkan paman kalau aku ikut. Iya, kan?" jawab Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

"Bu, bukan begitu…" Lelaki yang dipanggilnya paman melepas pelukannya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Lagipula benar kan yang aku bilang? Ya sudah… Kalau begitu paman pergi saja. Dan jangan pikirkan apa-apa tentangku lagi. Aku akan tinggal di sini sesuai keinginan paman dan menjadi anak baik," kata Sasuke dengan ketus.

Pria di depannya menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku pergi…" Akhirnya dia pergi setelah menitipkan Sasuke, keponakannya ke panti asuhan.

"Sasuke…" Nona Anko yang menjadi pengasuh panti asuhan itu perlahan mendekati Sasuke yang masih berdiri. "Ayo, aku bantu kau ke kamarmu. Setelah itu kau harus memperkenalkan diri kepada semua teman-teman barumu di sini…" katanya dengan lembut.

Sasuke diam saja. Nona Anko memapahnya menuju halaman belakang dimana banyak anak-anak bermain.

"Anak-anak, kalian dapat teman baru. Namanya Sasuke. Tapi… Dia buta, jadi kalian harus baik-baik dengannya ya… Jangan perlakukan dia seperti orang cacat lain, karena sekarang dia sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita…" ujar nona Anko.

"Sasuke, kau duduk saja dulu di sini. Aku akan membereskan barang-barangmu dulu…" Nona Anko memapah Sasuke menuju ke sebuah bangku. Sasuke menurut.

Tak lama setelah Nona Anko pergi, seorang anak menghampiri Sasuke. "Hei, buta… Apa kau bisa melihatku? Aaahahaha…!"

Sasuke diam. Merasa tak digubris, anak itu melemparkan kerikil kecil ke arahnya.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau?" Sasuke marah dan berdiri.

"Apa? Marah…? Memangnya kau bisa apa ha…?" anak itu kembali menertawainya.

"Kau pikir aku tak berani padamu! Aku bahkan bisa melawanmu meskipun aku tak bisa melihatmu!!" Sasuke mengacungkan tongkatnya.

"Oh ya…?? Rasakan ini!" Anak itu melemparkan bola ke padanya.

Dan, "BUUKK…!" tepat mengenai kepalanya. Sasuke jatuh terguling.

"Ahahahaha…!!!" anak itu tertawa lebih keras.

"Ku, kurang ajar…" Sasuke bersiap akan membalas.

"Hei, hentikan!!" sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka. "Jangan kasar begitu…!" itu suara Naru-chan. Dia datang lewat pintu belakang.

"Cepat minta maaf!" kata Naru-chan marah.

"Uuugh… Ma, maaf…" anak itu langsung berlari.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ayo, kubantu berdiri…" Naru-chan mengulurkan tangan pada Sasuke. Namun langsung ditepisnya ketika tangan itu menyentuh lengan Sasuke.

"Siapa kau? Tak usah berbaik hati padaku. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kau mau sok kasihan padaku karena aku buta, kan? Asal tahu saja, aku tak akan berterima kasih padamu meski kau telah menolongku! Aku tak pernah minta pertolonganmu. Meskipun kau tak ada, aku juga tak akan kenapa-kenapa…"

"Hhh… Aku tidak pernah merasa kasihan padamu. Dan juga, aku tak pernah mengharapkan terimakasih dari mulut kasarmu itu…!"

"Baguslah, sekarang menyingkirlah…! Aku tak butuh kau!"

"Dasar egois!!" teriak Naru-chan.

"Heh?"

"Aku tahu kau baru datang hari ini. Aku tahu kau tak bisa melihat. Aku juga tahu kau sebatang kara. Tapi begitukah sikapmu…?"

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia duduk bersila.

"Aku juga sebatang kara. Tapi kurasa tak seegois dirimu. Aku masih mau berteman dan bermain dengan yang lain. Karena aku sadar, aku pasti membutuhkan orang lain…!"

"Lalu apa maumu sekarang!!" bentak Sasuke. "Kau tiba-tiba datang dan berceramah begitu saja, seolah-olah kau paling tahu apa yang ada di hatiku! Memangnya tahu apa kau dengan apa yang aku rasakan?!"

"Sudah kubilang kan, tadi? Aku juga sebatang kara, sama denganmu. Jadi… Bukalah hatimu. Aku, akan menjadi sahabatmu… karena aku mengerti kamu…" Naru-chan menggenggam punggung tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Entah kenapa, genggaman tangan itu tak mampu ditolaknya. Seperti keajaiban, hanya dengan genggaman kedua tangan Naru-chan, kemarahan yang tadi menguasai hatinya, hilang begitu saja. Seolah-olah, sentuhan tangan gadis itu mampu meluruhkan bara api di hati Sasuke. Tangan yang sejuk, dan membuatnya nyaman.

"Namaku Naruto. Panggil saja Naru-chan…"

"Aku… Sasuke…" jawabnya.

"OKE, Sasuke-kun. Mulai sekarang, aku sahabatmu. Ceritakan saja apa yang ada di hatimu. Aku, pasti akan mendengarkannya. Jangan pernah merasa sendirian lagi, ya…"

Sasuke masih diam. Genggaman tangan Naru-chan pun belum terlepas.

Kemudian Naru-chan duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kau juga anak panti ini?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"Mmh… Bukan, aku tinggal di dekat sini. Tetapi setiap hari aku main di sini. Dengan anak-anak sini…"

"Lalu, kenapa anak yang menggangguku tadi langsung minta maaf begitu kau suruh?"

"Hmmm… Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena aku sering membawakan kue untuk mereka. Mereka suka sekali dengan kue buatanku. Karena itu, mereka tak mau membuatku marah. Karena dengan begitu mereka tak akan mendapatkan jatah kue dariku… Hihihi…"

"Begitu, ya?"

"Nanti Sasuke-kun juga boleh coba. Lain kali aku bawakan…" tawar Naru-chan.

"Ma, maaf. Tadi aku marah padamu. Dan terimakasih…" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Hmmm? Tak perlu begitu. Sekarang kita teman kan? Tidak perlu memikirkan maaf dan terimakasih…" Naru-chan tersenyum.

-

Begitulah awal persahabatan mereka. Mereka senasib. Meski baru sebulan berteman, mereka akrab sekali. Sasuke tak pernah merasa sungkan lagi sekarang. Dia dengan leluasa bisa mencurahkan semua isi hatinya pada Naru-chan. Naru-chan pun selalu menanggapinya dengan ucapan-ucapan yang bisa menenangkannya. Bagi Sasuke, setelah bertemu Naru-chan dia bagai menemukan sebias cahaya yang selalu dia inginkan di dalam kegelapan yang dideranya.

Tapi selama mereka bersahabat hingga sekarang, ada satu rahasia yang selalu disimpan rapat oleh Naru-chan. Dia tak pernah mengatakan hal ini pada Sasuke. Selain itu, dia juga selalu melarang semua anak-anak di panti asuhan untuh menceritakannya. Bahkan Nona Anko pun dilarangnya.

Dia tidak ingin Sasuke tahu. Dia terlalu malu. Dan bukan hanya itu, hal ini disembunyikannya bukan hanya karena rasa malunya. Tapi karena Naru-chan telah menyukai Sasuke. Bukan sebagai sahabat atau saudara. Tapi lebih dari seorang lelaki yang dicintainya. Ya, rahasia ini selalu disimpannya. Tak akan pernah ia katakan sampai hatinya siap. Naru-chan tak pernah mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa dia sendiri adalah seorang cacat. Yang tidak mampu berjalan baik tanpa bantuan tongkat penyangga. Naru-chan selalu berhati-hati berada di dekat Sasuke. Dia selalu mengajak Sasuke duduk dan mengobrol, tongkatnya pun disingkarkan agak menjauh darinya. Ya, setidaknya hingga saat ini Sasuke tak pernah tahu apa yang disembunyikan Naru-chan. Dan beruntung, Sasuke tak pernah menyadari keanehan apapun jika dekat dengannya. Sungguh, Naru-chan tak ingin Sasuke tahu rahasianya.

-

-

_To be continue  
_

* * *

Setelah selesai membuat fic ini, saya jadi sempat berpikir kalau saya ingin mencoba membuat fic dengan semua pairing yang ada di fandom ini. Dulu, NaruHina slight NaruSaku, sekarang SasuNaru, terus yang masih di laptop itu ada ItaDei dan SasoDei jadi satu. Jadi kepikiran mau bikin KakuHidan atau KakaIru tapi bakal masih dalam konteks normal, dan belum menjurus pada hubungan yaoi… Haha… Pikiran yang muluk sekali ya? Yah, kalau ada waktu saya ingin coba.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca. Tetapi saya akan lebih berterimakasih lagi bila ada yang berkenan untuk mereview. Apabila anda merasa ada yang aneh dengan fic ini, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk protes. Silakan sertakan juga kritik, saran, komentar atau apapun dengan cara meng-_klik_ tulisan 'Review this Story/Chapter' di bawah ini.

Hyoran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The Light is You © saya sendiri.

**Warning :** Fic ini mengandung unsur SasuXfemNaru, AU, gaje (banyak), OOC (sedikit). My first SasuNaru fic. Jadi maaf, kalau jelek.

**A/N :** Chapter yang ini mungkin lebih gaje dari yang lalu. Jadi, ya… jangan marah. ^_^v

O, iah! Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah bersedia mereview chapter lalu.

**Happy reading!  
**

* * *

**-**

**-The Light is You-**

**-**

**Chapter 2**

**-

* * *

**

Naruto terus memandang mata hitam itu. Mata hitam milik Sasuke. Meskipun yang dilihat tak pernah tahu bahwa ada orang yang begitu memperhatikannya. Karena dia buta. Mata hitam yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu menatap kosong. Namun sebenarnya dibalik tatapan kosong itu, terpancar kebahagiaan. Tak peduli betapa gelap keadaan yang dideranya. Entah bagaimanakah kegelapan yang dirasakannya… Apakah segelap warna bola matanya itu?

Seperti biasa, Naruto dan Sasuke duduk bersama sambil bercerita. Mengakrabkan diri selayaknya teman sepermainan. Sesekali Naruto tersenyum menanggapi cerita yang sedang dibicarakan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu? Dulu aku pernah punya seekor anjing kecil. Aku suka sekali dengannya. Dia lincah, kuberi nama Mori karena bulunya panjang dan lebat." Sasuke bercerita kepada Naru-chan. Naruto memperhatikannya dengan cermat.

"Kemana-mana aku selalu dengannya. Bahkan mandi dan tidur pun aku pernah bersamanya. Haha…! Tapi akhirnya dia mati karena makan semua obat diare yang diberikan dokter untukku…"

"Aha-ha… Anjingmu aneh sekali, doyan obat rupanya…" kata Naruto.

"Ya, bukan hanya itu. Dia juga pernah makan rerumputan dan kantung plastik bekas. Aku tahu dia makan plastik setelah dia sakit. Akhirnya kubawa ke dokter hewan dan dioperasi. Dan keluarlah plastik bekas itu. Ha-ha-ha!!" Sasuke tertawa riang. Naruto selalu merasa senang berada di dekatnya.

"… Aku senang kau tak pernah murung lagi sekarang…" kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hm… Ya, ini karena ada kau…" Sasuke tersenyum. Tampan sekali…

Dada Naruto bergetar. Suka… Dia menyukai Sasuke lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

Mereka berdua terus mengobrol lama sekali. Namun, berapa lama pun Naru-chan bersama Sasuke, hal itu tak kan pernah membuatnya merasa bosan. Sasuke adalah lelaki yang baik, menurut Naruto. Karena itu, dia suka sekali berada di dekatnya.

"Sasuke… Maaf, aku harus pulang. Sudah sore, nih!" kata Naruto dengan sedikit berat hati.

"Ooh… Iya. Terimakasih kuenya ya?"

"Ya, tentu," ucapnya. Kemudian dia menyeret duduknya menjauh dari Sasuke. Berpegangan, lalu berdiri dengan tongkatnya.

"Naru-chan!" panggil Sasuke.

"Deg!" Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang. Dia menoleh.

"Besok datang lagi ya…" ucap Sasuke. Dengan senyuman, lagi…

Naru-chan tersenyum dan menjawab riang. "Pasti!"

-

-

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa, Sasuke menunggu Naruto di taman belakang panti. Karena dia tahu kebiasaan Naru-chan yang selalu masuk lewat pintu belakang. Dia menunggu Naruto di bawah pohon kesukaannya. Sambil memegang sebuah buku.

Sasuke membuka buku itu perlahan dan mulai meraba halaman demi halaman buku tanpa tulisan itu. Buku yang dipegangnya adalah sebuah buku Braille. Buku itulah yang menemaninya sambil menunggu kedatangan Naru-chan. Titik-titik timbul pada halaman itu menjadi petunjuknya dalam mengetahui dunia. Karena indera penglihatan yang dipunyainya telah tak berfungsi lagi. Sebenarnya dia baru beberapa kali diajar membaca dan menulis huruf Braille. Namun itu ketika dia masih diasuh pamannya dulu. Pamannya membawakan dia seorang guru yang juga orang buta. Pada awalnya Sasuke tidak mau, tapi akhirnya dia sadar karena tak selamanya dia akan bergantung pada orang lain untuk membaca atau menuliskan sesuatu. Meskipun baru beberapa kali belajar, dia sudah mampu menguasai hampir semuanya. Karena dia memang seorang yang cerdas.

Siang itu, halaman belakang panti sepi. Anak-anak panti yang lain sepertinya sedang tidur siang. Naruto telah sampai di depan gerbang belakang panti ketika sebuah ide usil terlintas di kepalanya. Dia melihat Sasuke duduk sendirian di bawah pohon. Dia berniat untuk diam-diam mendekatnya dan mengagetkannya. Dia berjalan dengan perlahan dan hati-hati agar tak ada suara yang terdengar dan menyadarkan Sasuke.

Berhasil! Dia telah sampai di samping Sasuke dan sepertinya Sasuke masih belum menyadari kehadirannya. Dia bersiap mengagetkannya dengan satu hentakan.

Satu… Dua… Tiga…!

"… Naru-chan, kau sudah datang rupanya!" tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata dan dia berhasil balik mengagetkan Naruto.

"Yaaah, nggak seru! Padahal aku kan mau mengagetkanmu…"

"Hihihi…" Sasuke tertawa kecil.

Naru-chan duduk di sebelahnya. Tongkat miliknya disingkirkannya agak menjauh.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku sudah datang…?" tanya Naruto.

"Hehe… Jangan meremehkan orang buta ya… Meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat, kemampuan inderaku yang lain untuk merasakan juga semakin kuat…"

"Heh? Maksudmu kau bisa merasakan dengan indera keenam begitu?"

"Haha… bukan… Bukan begitu. Aku bisa tahu karena dari baumu…" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Hah?? A, aku bau ya…" Naruto salah tingkah dan menciumi kaus yang dikenakannya.

"Hahaha…!" Sasuke tertawa. "Bukan kamu yang bau… Tapi kue yang kau bawa. Aku hafal dengan aroma bolu yang kau buat. Kau pasti membawakannya untukku kan? Haha…"

"Hu-uh, bikin kaget saja!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "Aaah, kalau begitu aku tak jadi memberikan bolu ini untukmu… Karena aku tadi gagal mengagetkanmu!"

"Yaaah… Ayolah, Naru-chan. Masa sudah kau bawa ke sini, aku tak boleh memakannya… Kau tahu kan, aku suka sekali dengan bolu buatanmu…"

"Ehmm… Iya, iya… Aku cuma bercanda…" Naruto tersenyum. "Nih, satu untukmu. Dan satu untukku," ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan sepotong bolu ke tangan Sasuke.

"Waaah… Terimakasih. Bolu buatanmu memang paling yahud!"

"Maaf ya, hari ini daganganku hanya tersisa dua buah ini saja…" kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit menyesal.

"Tak apa…" Sasuke kembali menunjukkan senyumnya yang selalu berhasil meluluhkan hati Naruto.

"Naru-chan…" panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hmm…?" jawab Naruto sambil melahap habis potongan bolu terakhirnya.

"Kau baik sekali, ya… Padahal, aku kan orang buta…"

"DEGG!!" jantung Naruto berdegup keras. Bolu yang sedang dikunyahnya tak jadi ditelan.

"Ah, andai Sasuke-kun juga tahu bahwa aku ini seorang cacat…" batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Ng… Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Ya… Aku rasa kaulah teman pertamaku semenjak aku jadi buta. Kau juga lihat sendiri, kan? Tak ada satupun anak panti ini yang mau bermain denganku…"

"Sasuke-kun… Aku rasa bukan maksud mereka untuk menjauhimu. Anak-anak panti ini kan memang masih kecil-kecil semua. Aku yakin mereka hanya sungkan saja padamu…"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya…"

"Kau… baik sekali… seperti kakakku dulu…"

"Eh?" Naru-chan menoleh Sasuke.

"Ya… Aku dulu punya seorang kakak. Namanya Itachi, dia baik sekali. Dia selalu sayang padaku dan mengajari banyak hal padaku… Dia juga mau menjadi teman bermainku. Meskipun sebenarnya dia sedang sibuk, dia pasti mau menyempatkan diri bermain denganku waktu kecil dulu. Dia tak pernah memarahiku… Aku, juga sayang sekali padanya…" cerita Sasuke.

"Tapi sayang sekali, dia meninggak ketika kecelakaan menimpa mobil yang kami tumpangi. Mobil yang kutumpangi bersama kakak dan kedua orang tuaku dihantam truk yang sopirnya lalai. Kepalaku terbentur, dan pecahan kaca mobil mengenai mataku. Tapi aku masih selamat. Itu karena aku dilindungi kakakku yang duduk di sampingku. Aku masih ingat, ketika klakson berbunyi keras, kakak langsung memelukku…"

"Oh… Begitu ya…"

"Naru-chan…? Naru-chan mau kan jadi kakakku?" tanya Sasuke serius.

"DEEGG!!" jantung Naruto kembali berdetak kencang. Dia tak menyangka Sasuke akan mengatakan hal itu. Entah kenapa, seketika perasaannya tak menentu.

"Jadi… Aku hanya dianggap kakak oleh Sasuke-kun ya. Padahal aku menyukainya dengan tulus. Tapi… kurasa itu hanyalah perasaanku saja. Yang suka Sasuke kan hanya aku. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menganggapku kakak. Ah, tak apa… Asalkan Sasuke-kun bahagia, dan aku pun masih bisa berada di dekatnya, jadi kakak pun aku senang…" batin Naruto.

"Naru-chan tidak mau ya… Sudah kuduga! Kau pasti tidak mau menjadi kakak seorang buta sepertiku, kan? Haha… Maaf, aku berkata seenaknya. Lupakan saja perkataanku tadi."

"Tidak! Aku… Mau menjadi seperti kakak Sasuke-kun…" jawab Naruto.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke girang.

"Tentu saja aku mau…!"

Naruto tersenyum kecut. Tapi ia tak mau Sasuke tahu yang sebenarnya. Baginya, asalkan bisa melihat tawa Sasuke, hatinya puas. Mulai sekarang, ia akan berusaha membuat Sasuke bahagia. Karena bagi Sasuke, hanya dialah satu-satunya teman dan saudara dekatnya. Dan juga orang yang mampu diajaknya berbagi suka dan duka…

"Oh, ya… Boleh…? Boleh aku meraba wajahmu…?" pinta Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Aku… Ingin tahu wajah Naru-chan seperti apa. Boleh kan?"

"Hmm." Naruto tersenyum. "Iya, boleh…"

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya ke udara. Berusaha menggapai wajah seseorang yang ada di sampingnya. Naruto mengambil tangan itu, lalu meletakkannya di pipinya. Sasuke meraba lebil jauh lagi. Mencermati setiap titik yang unik pada wajah Naruto. Hidungnya, matanya, alisnya, bibirnya… Dia menghafal semuanya. Namun sentuhan jemari tangan Sasuke telah membuat Naru-chan merasakan sensasi aneh di wajahnya. Wajahnya terasa memanas, dadanya juga terus berdetak kencang. Keringatnya mulai mengucur deras.

"Kau sakit Naru-chan? Wajahmu kok berkeringat?" tanya Sasuke yang merasakan tangannya basah.

"Ah, tidak. Ha, hanya sedikit gerah saja…"

"Hmm, iya akhir-akhir ini memang gerah sekali," ucap Sasuke sembari menarik kembali tangannya.

"Mungkin karena suasananya agak mendung. Sepertinya sih hari ini mau hujan. Musim seperti ini kan hujan tidak jelas kapan datangnya…" jawab Naruto.

Kemudian… "Tes… Tes… Tes…" titik-titik air mulai berjatuhan dari langit.

"Tuh, kan… Baru diomongin juga… Sasuke-kun, sebaiknya kau kembali ke rumah saja. Sebelum hujannya makin deras," tawar Naruto.

"Nggak ah! Aku mau di sini hujan-hujanan sama Naru-chan!" tolak Sasuke.

"Heeeh, Sasuke-kun! Kau tidak boleh hujan-hujanan… Nanti sakit, ayo kuantar ke dalam."

"Iiih, Naru-chan pemaksa…"

"Ayo, patuhi aku. Aku kan sekarang kakakmu…"

"Hihi, iya deh…" Sasuke berdiri.

Naruto menarik tongkatnya. Kemudian perlahan dia berdiri.

"Ayo, kita ke dalam rumah. Kupandu dari belakang ya…!" Sasuke menurut. Sebenarnya bukan maksud Naruto ingin menuntunnya dari belakang. Sekali lagi, dia tak ingin Sasuke tahu kalau dia pincang. Kalau sampai suara tongkatnya terdengar di lantai, Sasuke bisa tahu kan?

"Awas, di depanmu ada tangga. Pelan-pelan…"

"Naru-chan cerewet…" Sasuke meniti tangga perlahan. Tapi Naruto berhenti di bawah tangga kecil di depan pintu itu.

Ketika Sasuke mulai memasuki pintu, Naruto berkata, "Sasuke-kun, aku pulang dulu ya…"

"Kau tak masuk dulu mengeringkan badanmu?"

"Enggak, sekalian aja nanti aku mandi. Sudah ya… Bilang maaf sama adik-adik lainnya, mereka tak dapat bagian kue hari ini…"

"Iya… Da-daah…"

Setelah melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke, Naru-chan masih menunggu beberapa saat hingga Sasuke benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah sosok itu tak dilihatnya lagi, dia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan halaman yang kini berlumpur karena hujan itu dengan perlahan agar tidak sampai terpeleset.

Bahagia sekali perasaan yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini. Betapa tidak, Sasuke selalu berhasil membuatnya terpesona. Sungguh pria idaman hatinya…

Agak tergesa Naruto melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Karena hujan telah bertambah deras. Dan Naruto tentu tak bisa berlari dengan keadaannya yang begitu. Atau dia akan terpeleset dan jatuh. Akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian, dia sampai di rumahnya yang kecil dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

-

-

Pagi itu mentari bersinar cerah. Cahayanya membawa harapan hidup bagi semua makhluk di bumi. Begitu pun Naruto. Gadis kecil itu tengah menata kue dagangannya di keranjang kecil. Jam dinding baru menunjukkan pukul enam seperempat. Tapi dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk berdagang kuenya. Jam segini memang waktu yang tepat untuk menjajakan kue di komplek sekitar rumahnya. Banyak orang-orang yang membeli kue-kuenya untuk sarapan.

"Empat puluh sembilan… Lima puluh…" Dia menghitung jumlah kue yang akan ia bawa. "Nenek, aku berangkat ya…" kata Naruto setelah selesai menata dagangannya.

"Iya… hati-hati di jalan…" jawab neneknya.

"He-eh… Ha~chii…!! Huachii…!!" tiba-tiba Naruto bersin-bersin.

"Naru-chan, kau pilek ya…? Mukamu juga pucat…" tanya nenek Tsunade.

Eh? Apa iya… Aku enggak apa-apa kok… Paling-paling ada bulu kucing di sini," jawab Naru-chan sambil melangkah keluar rumahnya. "Sudah ya, nek… Aku pergi dulu…"

"Iya…"

Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalan yang mengelilingi perumahan itu sambil menjajakan kuenya. Tak berapa lama, sampailah ia di Dandelion House, panti asuhan tempatnya bermain bersama anak-anak di sana. Kali ini dia mengetuk pintu depan rumah itu. Nona Anko yang membukanya.

"Ah, Naru-chan."

"Ini, ada kue… Sepuluh buah, untuk adik-adik…" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Waah… terimakasih. Jadi merepotkan Naru-chan terus ya… Setiap hari Naru-chan membawakan kue untuk anak-anak…"

"Aha-ha… Tak apa. Lagipula kalau tidak begitu, seperti ada yang kurang sih… Sasuke-kun sudah bagun?" tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya belum."

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu aku berangkat ya…"

"Iya. Selamat jalan… Terima kasih ya!" Nona Anko melambaikan tangan.

Naruto berjalan lagi melewati gang-gang dan akhirnya sampai di jalan besar. Di jalan besar itu, kendaraan mulai lalu-lalang memenuhi jalanan. Menimbulkan polusi yang tidak nyaman.

"Haa-chii…!" Suara bersin Naruto berbaur di antara suara kendaraan. Hidungnya meler. Suaranya juga mulai sengau.

"Hhh… jangan-jangan aku benar-benar sakit. Di sini enggak ada kucing…" pikirnya. Dia memang tidak begitu peduli dengan keadaan tubuhnya. Habisnya, selain dengan bulu kucing, dia kebal dengan apapun. Bisa dibilang jarang sakit. "Mungkin pilek gara-gara hujan-hujanan kemarin ya…?"

Naruto tak peduli. Kalau hanya pilek, nanti juga sembuh, pikirnya. Dia melanjutkan berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang kini ramai dengan pejalan kaki. Mereka tergesa menuju tempat tujuannya masing-masing.

"Silakan, kuenya tuan… nyonya…" Naruto menjajakan dagangannya. Namun kelihatannya hari ini tak seberuntung kemarin. Tak banyak yang membeli dagangannya. Memang, tak setiap hari dagangannya laris terjual. Namanya saja berdagang, pasti ada kalanya tak laku.

Matahari kian terik dan menyengat kulit. Siang hari di tengah kota, dan tanpa pelindung kepala di hari seterik ini sambil menjajakan dagangannya yang sejak tadi belum terjual sepuluh buah, membuat kepala Naruto semakin pening. Suaranya semakin parau meneriakkan dagangannya. Memang, hari ini dia tak seberuntung pedagang penjual menuman yang ada di sebelahnya. Hari-hari terik seperti ini, kelihatannya membuat para pembeli lebih tertarik pada minuman daripada kue.

"Duuuh… Kepalaku pusing deh…" Naruto memijit pelan kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Peluh membasahi kaos lusuhnya. "Istirahat sebentar deh…" Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di halte tempatnya sekarang.

-

-

Di Dandelion House…

"Sasuke… Ada tamu untukmu…" kata Nona Anko pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon kesukaannya. Kemudian dia menghampiri Sasuke dan memapahnya menuju ke dalam rumah.

"Tamu? Untukku? Siapa…?" tanya Sasuke beruntun.

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi," jawab Nona Anko penuh rahasia.

Mereka sampai di ruang tamu. "Nah, ini Sasuke. Silakan anda mengobrol dengannya dulu," ujar Nona Anko kepada tamunya.

"Baiklah…" jawab seseorang. Nona Anko membantu Sasuke duduk di kursi. Kemudian dia pergi.

"Kau Sasuke-kun ya…? Ternyata lebih tampan daripada yang di foto…"

"Maaf, anda siapa…?"

"Oh, maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku adalah Haruno Sakura. Aku teman baik sekaligus partner kerja ayahmu. Aku sangat sedih ketika mengetahui keluargamu kecelakaan. Waktu itu aku sedang berada di luar negeri. Jadi aku tak bisa hadir di upacara pemakaman keluargamu…"

"Tapi, apa maksud kedatangan anda kemari?"

"Hm… Begini. Begitu aku tahu seluruh keluargamu meninggal dan tak ada yang mengasuhmu, aku merasa sedikit cemas. Lalu aku mencari informasi, dan ternyata kau dititipkan di sini. Dan maksud kedatanganku ke mari adalah untuk mengadopsimi, Sasuke-kun… Kau mau kan?"

"A, adopsi…?"

"Ya… Kau akan menjadi anak angkatku…"

-

-

Di halte…

Sebuah bis datang. Naruto hendak naik dan bermaksud berdagang kuenya di dalam bis. Namun kali ini entah kenapa kepalanya terasa berat. Pusing sekali. Tapi ia tetap berusaha berdiri.

"Duuh, pusiiing…" batinnya. Begitu berdiri, kepalanya malah terasa semakin sakit. Pandangannya serasa berputar dan mulai gelap. Keseimbangannya goyah. Keranjang yang dipegangnya tumpah beserta isinya. Kemudian dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Dia sempat merasakan banyak orang mengerumuninya dan meneriakinya. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia tak ingat apapun lagi… Pingsan.

-

-

_To be continue

* * *

_

Ternyata saya tidak biasa dengan panggilan 'Naru-chan'. Setiap kali ngetik pasti jadi 'Naruto' saja. Padahal saya ingin menghadirkan image perempuan pada Naruto (didepak sama Oom Masashi). Yah, sebenarnya saya juga sudah dikasih tahu kakak saya (?) lebih baik pakai 'Naruto' saja. ^_^.

Dan… Howaaaah. Gawat, gawat! Saya benar-benar bingung mau ngebawa fic ini ke mana… Saya nggak tahu mesti bikin jalan cerita yang gimana… T_T. Yang mau mereview, tolong kasih ide saya dong… (pasang puppy eyes)

OKE, saya harap chapter ini pun tetap ada yang mau mereview. Meskipun jelek dan enggak jelas… Meskipun jelek dan enggak jelas… Meskipun jelek dan enggak jelas… (ditendang karena ngulang-ngulang kalimat). Review ya…!

Hyoran.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The Light is You © saya sendiri.

**Warning :** Fic ini mengandung unsur SasuXfemNaru, AU, gaje (masih banyak), OOC (sedikit). Jadi maaf, kalau jelek.

**A/N :** Chapter yang ini mungkin (lagi-lagi) lebih gaje dari yang lalu. Jadi, ya… jangan marah. ^_^v. Dan maaf juga karena update-nya lama. Minggu kemaren ulangan padet… Belum lagi dikejar deadline proyek saya dengan Nazuki Kyouru. Jadi saya ngerjain itu dulu, dan nggak sempat bikin nih fic. Maap…

O, iah! Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah bersedia mereview chapter lalu. Dan juga untuk ide-idenya terimakasih, saya sangat terbantu. Yah, sebenarnya bohong sih kalau saya benar-benar enggak ada ide buat nerusin. Saya sudah pikirkan nanti endingnya bagaimana. Hanya saja, saya agak kesulitan memilih jalan untuk membawa cerita ini sampai ending. Ehehe… Yang jelas, inilah jadinya cerita hasil bikinan imajinasi saya. Adakah yang merasa idenya saya ambil? Yah, let's enjoy it!

**Happy reading!  
**

* * *

**-**

**-The Light is You-**

**-**

**Chapter 3**

**-**

**

* * *

**

"A, adopsi…?" Sasuke tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Ya, kau akan menjadi anakku, Sasuke…" nada Sakura terdengar bahagia.

"Ta, tapi… Aku…" Sasuke ragu.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kalau kau bersedia menjadi anak angkatku, kau pasti akan bahagia. Aku akan memberimu apa saja yang kau inginkan. Dan satu lagi. Aku akan mengusahakan agar kau bisa melihat lagi! Kau senang kan?"

"Melihat lagi…" gumam Sasuke. "Tapi, Nona Anko…"

"Apapun yang membuatmu bahagia, kami semua di sini juga akan bergembira, Sasuke…" ujar Nona Anko lembut.

"Tapi, aku…"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku… Tidak ingin meninggalkan panti ini!" ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

"…" Sakura terdiam. Pernyataan barusan, sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkannya.

"Sasuke…" Nona Anko memegang pundak Sasuke. "Kau yakin ini yang terbaik? Kau yakin kau tidak akan menyesal nanti…?"

"Nona Anko…"

"Ini adalah kesempatan terbaik buatmu. Kau tahu? Impian semua anak-anak di panti ini adalah untuk diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga. Kalau sudah begitu, mereka akan punya orang tua…"

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab. Hatinya bingung menimbang sesuatu, manakah yang harus ia pilih?

Karena sesungguhnya ada dua pilihan yang menggelayuti otaknya. Sebenarnya, dia sangat ingin diadopsi oleh Sakura. Kalau dia diadopsi, dia akan punya keluarga lagi. Selain itu, kemungkinan ia akan bisa melihat lagi sangat besar. Hal yang sangat diinginkannya. Keluar dari kegelapan yang selama ini dialaminya tentu bukan menjadi mimpi lagi untuk Sasuke. Tapi sesuatu yang lebih membuat hatinya tidak rela meninggalkan panti asuhan ini adalah… Naruto. Entah mengapa, hatinya galau kalau harus jauh meninggalkannya.

"Sasuke…?" ucapan Nona Anko membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu kalau kau mau ikut bersamaku…" kata Sakura akhirnya.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Nada bicara Sakura barusan seperti menunjukkan bahwa Sakura adalah seseorang yang kesepian dan membutuhkan teman. Sampai-sampai dia bersikeras mengajak Sasuke untuk bersamanya.

"Ba, baiklah… Kalau anda memberikan aku waktu sehari, akan aku pertimbangkan ajakan anda…" kata Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura merasa lega atas jawaban Sasuke. "Baiklah, aku akan datang lagi besok… Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mencium kening Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Setelah Sakura benar-benar pergi, Nona Anko mendekati Sasuke. "Sasuke… Kau mau aku ajak ke kamarmu?"

"Tidak! Aku ingin ke halaman belakang. Aku harus menunggu Naru-chan lagi…" ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan pelan menuju pintu belakang. Nona Anko memapahnya.

-

-

Sementara itu, Naruto yang tadi pingsan di trotoar ditolong oleh temannya sesama pedagang asongan. Dia dibopong menuju rumahnya.

"Nenek… Nenek Tsunade…!" seseorang berteriak di depan gubug reot itu, memanggil si empunya rumah.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian panik begitu?" kata seorang nenek tua yang keluar dari rumah.

"Naru-chan… Cucumu barusan pingsan di jalan. Badannya panas nek…"

"Apaa?? Naru-chan…! Cucuku… Cepat bawa masuk ke dalam!"

Orang itu membaringkan Naruto di sebuah dipan tanpa kasur.

"Nenek, aku kembali dulu ya… Tadi daganganku masih kutinggal di sana."

"Iya… Terimakasih, Kiba-kun sudah menolong Naruto…"

"Sama-sama." Pria itu pun pergi.

Naruto yang semula pingsan mulai siuman. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya meski terlihat lemah.

"Nenek…" ucapnya pelan.

"Naru-chan, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau mau kuambilkan minum…?" tanya nenek Tsunade dengan lembut.

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil. Nenek Tsunade segera mengambilkan air untuk cucunya itu. Dia juga membawa baskom berisi air dan kain.

"Ini, minum pelan-pelan…"

Nenek Tsunade mencelupkan kain yang dibawanya ke dalam air dan memerasnya. Ditempelkannya kain basah ke dahi Naruto. "Tuh, kan benar kata Nenek tadi pagi… Kamu sakit Naru-chan… Jangan memaksakan diri. Kalau kau sakit kan semuanya jadi repot begini…"

"Maaf, nek… Uhuk-uhuk! Aku merepotkan. Habisnya aku kan tidak merasakan apa-apa tadi pagi. Cuma bersin sedikit… Tahu-tahu jadi begini… Uhuk-uhuk!" jawab Naruto sambil terbatuk.

"Ya sudah… Pokoknya hari ini kau harus istirahat…"

"Ah, tapi nenek… Kuenya…"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum kau benar-benar sehat, Naru-chan… Nenek tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa. Kau adalah harta nenek yang paling berharga. Biarkan saja kue-kue daganganmu… Yang penting kau sehat dulu, ya…?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu memejamkan mata. Rasa pusing yang dia rasakan membuatnya berat untuk membuka mata. Dia berusaha tidur untuk meringankan rasa peningnya.

'Sasuke-kun… Maaf, ya. Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa menemuimu…' batin Naruto.

-

-

Di Dandelion house…

'Ah, Naru-chan belum datang juga ya…' Sasuke duduk termangu di bawah pohon kesayangannya. Buku dengan aksara Braille yang dia pegang sudah selesai dibacanya. Tak terasa hampir empat jam dia duduk di sana, tapi orang yang ditunggunya belum juga datang. Senja sudah mulai menjelang. Namun seindah apapun senja kali itu, yang dirasakannya hanyalah gelap.

"Sasuke nii-saaan…!" seorang anak menghampiri Sasuke. "Kau disuruh masuk sama Nona Anko. Ini sudah hampir malam loh! Kalau di luar terus, nanti dikerubutin nyamuk…"

"Hampir malam? Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke. "Tapi Naru-chan belum datang… Aku akan di sini sebentar lagi. Masuklah duluan."

"Aaah… Sasuke nii-san tidak patuh! Ayo… masuk ke dalam Sasuke nii-san. Nanti aku yang kena marah Nona Anko…" anak itu menarik-narik lengan kaus Sasuke.

"Ah, iya… Iya… Aku masuk deh!"

'Naru-chan…' Untuk beberapa detik Sasuke masih terdiam. Berharap suara riang dari orang yang ditunggunya muncul. Namun yang terdengar hanya suara angin sore dan burung-burung yang pulang ke sarangnya dan mengisyaratkan hari sudah hampir gelap.

"Sasuke nii-san?"

"Ah, iya…"

Sasuke berbalik dan anak itu menuntunnya menuju rumah.

-

-

Keesokan harinya di Dandelion house…

"Sasuke, kau sudah bangun ya? Tumben…"

"Ya, aku ingin menunggu Naru-chan. Oh, ya Nona Anko. Biasanya kalau pagi begini, Naru-chan datang jam berapa?"

"Biasanya sih pagi-pagi sekali… Jam enam."

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam setengah tujuh… Benar juga, kok dia belum datang ya? Ah, mungkin pagi ini dia tidak datang membawakan kue seperti biasanya…"

"Kenapa?"

"Ya, aku tak tahu… Atau mungkin dia hanya terlambat datang. Kalau begitu kau tunggu saja di kursi depan Sasuke… Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan pagi." Nona Anko kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju pintu depan. Udara pagi merasuk segar menerpa tubuhnya begitu ia sampai di kursi teras. Banyak orang yang lalu-lalang di jalan depan Dandelion house untuk memulai aktifitasnya. Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap suara yang melewati liang pendengarannya. Dia berharap akan menemukan suara milik orang yang sedang ditunggunya. Naruto…

Ada sesuatu yang ingin sekali dibicarakannya dengan Naruto. Tentu saja hal itu mengenai rencana adopsi atas dirinya. Dia ingin Naruto membantunya memilih jawaban. Rasanya kalau dengan Naruto, dia akan mampu melewati apapun juga. Karena itu, kali ini dia pun ingin Naruto yang memberikan solusi untuknya.

'Naru-chan…' batinnya.

Sudah satu jam Sasuke duduk dan menanti Naruto. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda yang mengindikasikan akan kedatangan Naruto.

"Sasuke… Ayo masuklah… Kita sarapan bersama yuk!" Nona Anko memanggilnya.

"Ya…" Dengat sedikit berat hati, Sasuke meninggalkan teras rumahnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, inderanya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang menuju teras Dandelion house. Spontan dia berbalik. Kali ini dia yakin, orang yang ditunggunya telah datang.

"Naru-chan…!"

"Oh… Selamat pagi, Sasuke…" Suara lembut yang barusan menyapanya terdengar lain. Bukan milik Naruto. Suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat padanya.

"Haruno-san…"

-

-

Di rumah Naruto, pagi itu tak terlihat kesibukan seperti biasanya. Yang ada hanyalah seorang nenek tua yang sedang menemani seorang anak perempuan yang tergolek lemas di tempat tidur. Sesekali si nenek tergopoh-gopoh meganti air untuk mengompres cucunya itu.

Sejak kemarin, demam Naruto belum juga sembuh. Bahkan makin parah. Ditambah lagi, suaranya yang kemarin parau hari ini semakin serak dan menjadi sulit bicara. Semalam, badannya menggigil dan mengigau terus. Dia bicara tidak jelas. Tapi sepertinya dia memanggil sebuah nama. 'Sakuke-kun'.

"Naru-chan… kenapa kau jadi begini sih…? Kita ke dokter ya… Nenek akan mengantarkanmu."

"Ti… Tidak mau… Memangnya dengan apa kita akan membayarnya nek… Kita tidak punya uang. Apalagi kemarin aku kan tidak mendapat untung apa-apa… Uhuk-uhuk!" jawab Naruto dengan suara serak.

"Naru-chan…" Tsunade menghela nafas pelan. Dia sangat tidak tega melihat keadaan cucunya yang sekarang ini. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu. Tapi apa dayanya yang hanya seorang nenek renta ini.

"Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu, kau makan bubur ini dulu ya? Biar kamu cepat sembuh." Tsunade pun menyuapi Naruto.

"Nenek… Tenggorokanku sakit, aku tidak mau makan…"

"Naru-chan… Kalau kau tidak makan, nanti kau tidak akan cepat sembuh. Kalau kau begini nenek juga akan repot… Ayolah, Naru-chan…"

Naruto menuruti keinginan Tsunade. Dia tidak ingin neneknya merasa direpotkan olehnya. Meskipun hanya sedikit, ia mau menelan bubur yang disuapkan neneknya.

-

-

Sakura kembali ke Dandelion house untuk menanyakan lagi keputusan Sasuke. Mereka duduk berhadapan di meja ruang tamu.

"Sasuke-kun? Bagaimana? Kau berjanji akan mengatakan jawabanmu hari ini kan…?" Nada bicara Sakura seakan sangat menanti jawaban 'ya' dari bibir Sasuke.

"… Nona Haruno…"

"Ya? Bagaimana jawabanmu?"

"Entahlah… Maafkan aku jika seandainya aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu… Aku punya alasan untuk terus di sini. Tapi aku sangat menghargai keinginan anda yang ingin mengadopsiku… Tapi aku…"

Raut wajah Sakura berubah sendu. Seperti diduganya, Sasuke tak akan mau diangkat untuk menjadi anaknya.

"Seandainya pun aku ikut denganmu, aku akan sangat senang… Bagaimana pun juga untuk anak yatim piatu seperti aku, mempunyai orang tua adalah suatu hal yang kami idam-idamkan… Sejujurnya aku sangat bingung untuk menentukan pilihanku. Sungguh…" ujar Sasuke serius.

Nona Anko datang sambil membawakan tiga gelas minuman. Kemudian dia duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Aku sudah dengar jawabanmu barusan. Tapi kalau aku boleh aku tahu… Sebenarnya apa alasanmu sehingga kau memutuskan demikian Sasuke…?" tanya Nona Anko.

"… Aku…"

Nona Anko tersenyum. Dibelainya kepala Sasuke. "Naru-chan ya…?"

"Nona Anko…" Sasuke sedikit tersentak dengat ucapan Nona Anko barusan.

"Kau tidak mau meninggalkan Dandelion house karena kau tidak ingin meninggalkan Naru-chan, kan?"

"Ya… Buatku, dialah satu-satunya temanku setelah aku tinggal di sini… Sebenarnya, aku ingin bertanya dahulu pendapatnya tentang hal ini. Jika Naru-chan bilang 'ya', maka aku pun akan bilang 'ya'. Tapi dari kemarin hingga hari ini pun, dia tidak datang menemuiku…"

"Hmmm… Kalau Naru-chan sih, mungkin dia akan berkata begini dengan riang. 'Apapun yang membuat Sasuke-kun bahagia, aku juga akan senang mendengarnya… Karena aku yakin, kalau Sasuke-kun mendapat orang tua sebaik Haruno-san, Sasuke pasti akan bahagia…' Begitu…"

Sasuke kembali terdiam. Dia memikirkan kata-kata yang diucapkan Nona Anko barusan. Benar… Naruto adalah sahabatnya. Dia pasti akan ikut senang jika Sasuke senang.

"Baiklah, aku… Akan ikut dengan anda," ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

"Sasuke-kun…! Terimakasih!" Sakura mendekat dan memeluk Sasuke erat.

Kemudian dia melepas Sasuke dari pelukannya dan berkata, "Baiklah, Sasuke-kun. Sekarang juga kau akan aku bawa ke rumahku. Mulai sekarang kau akan ikut denganku…"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Nona Anko membantu memindahkan pakaian dan barang-barang Sasuke ke dalam koper. Sementara Sasuke sendiri dikerumuni oleh anak-anak penghuni Dandelion house.

"Sasuke nii-san… Kau akan meninggalkan kami ya?"

"Aku… akan diadopsi oleh Haruno-san. Jadi aku harus pindah ke rumahnya. Tapi aku janji, aku tidak akan merupakan kalian. Aku pasti akan menjenguk kalian…" Sasuke menggapai-gapai sesuatu di depannya. Lalu diusapnya kepala anak-anak itu.

"Janji ya…? Sasuke nii-san akan sering datang ke sini…"

"Iya…"

"Hiks-hiks… Aku… Aku tidak mau ditinggalkan Sasuke nii-san… Sasuke nii-san kan sudah janji akan membacakan cerita yang ada di buku yang sering dibaca Sasuke nii-san… Kalau bukan Sasuke nii-san, siapa yang akan bisa membacakannya…? Hiks-hiks…" Seorang anak perempuan terisak di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, " Hanabi-chan… Jangan menangis. Kan aku sudah berjanji akan sering menengok kalian di sini… Lain kali aku akan membacakan ceritanya untukmu."

"Sasuke! Barang-barangmu sudah kupersiapkan semuanya…" Nona Anko memanggil Sasuke.

"Oh, iya…"

Usai mengurus surat adopsi atas Sasuke, Sakura segera mengajaknya menuju mobil yang dibawanya. Nona Anko mengantarnya sampai mobil sambil membawakan koper Sasuke. Sakura membukakan pintu mobil.

"Ng… Sebentar." Sasuke berbalik lagi. "Nona Anko…"

"Sasuke…" Suara Nona Anko terdengar bergetar. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Terimakasih… Aku senang sekali berada di Dandelion house. Nanti pun, aku pasti akan sering ke sini…"

Nona Anko kemudian memeluk Sasuke. "Iya, Sasuke-kun… Kau harus jadi anak baik di sana ya? Aku senang, akhirnya kau mendapatkan orang tua yang sebaik Haruno-san. Kau harus ingat ya, jangan sampai membuat Haruno-san kecewa padamu. Jadilah yang terbaik untuknya…"

"Ya, aku berjanji… Dan lagi…" Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. "Tolong berikan ini kepada Naru-chan kalau dia datang…" Sasuke memberikan sebuah kalung manik-manik pada Nona Anko.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikannya kalau dia datang."

"Lalu, tolong katakan padanya… Maaf, aku tidak bisa menunggunya. Suatu saat, aku berjanji akan menemuinya lagi di sini…"

"Iya…"

Setelah mengecupnya sekali, Nona Anko membiarkan Sasuke masuk ke mobil. Begitu mobil sedan silver itu melaju, mereka melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda perpisahan.

'Naru-chan… Maafkan aku… Aku tidak bisa menunggumu…'

Mobil yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Sakura melaju meninggalkan Dandelion house, melewati gang, dan akhirnya sampai di jalan besar. Mobil melaju semakin kencang ketika melewati tol. Cukup lama mobil itu berjalan. Sasuke merasa sudah jauh meninggalkan Dandelion house. Dalam pikirnya, mungkin dia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Naruto lagi.

"Sasuke-kun, kau pasti akan suka begitu sampai di rumahku. Aku sudah menyuruh pembantuku untuk memasakkan makanan enak untukmu." Ucapan Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Iya…"

"Nah, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai."

Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka sampai di kompleks perumahan elit. Mobil itu berhenti di sebuah rumah besar bercat putih. Pintu gerbang terbuka lebar, halamannya luas dan bersih. Sakura membantu Sasuke turun dari mobil, lalu memapahnya ke dalam rumah. Pintu dibuka. Beberapa orang pelayan berdiri di depan pintu. Menyambut hangat kedatangan Sasuke.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda Sasuke…" sapaan ramah menggema di ruangan besar itu.

"Nah, Sasuke-kun. Mulai sekarang inilah rumah barumu…" Sakura tersenyum.

-

-

_To be continue

* * *

_

Wueh, chapter ini aneh ya? Begitu membaca ulang, kok rasanya 'kosong'. Apa anda juga berpikir begitu? Mohon maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan anda. Saya akan berusaha untuk selanjutnya… Terimakasih bagi anda sekalian yang telah bersedia membaca. Jika anda berkenan me-review, silakan klik tulisan di bawah ini. Jangan sungkan memberikan komentar apapun demi perbaikan di chapter selanjutnya. Nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya…

Review…

Hyoran.


End file.
